Dumbledore's Golden Trio
by Lord Blank
Summary: He only planned on training one. Too soon, one became three. Dumbledore shrugged, and thought 'A trio sounds promising.' And thus, the seedlings of the deadliest wizarding attack force ever seen were planted.
1. Chapter 1 - One Becomes Three

As Albus Dumbledore peered down at the Gryffindor table, his eyes locked onto one face in particular, Harry Potter. Dumbledore was glad Harry was sorted into Gryffindor as it would make training him all the easier. No one would look twice at Gryffindor's golden boy, the Boy Who Lived, receiving a few extra lessons from the Headmaster. Dumbledore chuckled to himself, the world wouldn't know what hit it when he finally released young Harry.

Dumbledore had to check himself as the opening feast disappeared, he very nearly asked Mr. Potter to join him in his office. For he planned on telling Harry the prophecy, in its entirety, soon. 'I'll give him a couple months,' he thought, 'just to get settled in.' Finally resolved, Dumbledore stood and dismissed the students to their common rooms.

On his trek back to his office Dumbledore pondered Harry's unique situation. Seeming to be just another first year, Harry actually had the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. For Dumbledore was certain Tom would be back.

In another lifetime Dumbledore would have jumped at the chance to preserve Mr. Potter's innocence, and his childhood. Yet he knew that ideal was doomed when Minerva brought him a copy of his Hogwarts letter, addressed to the Cupboard Under the Stairs. Despite being the safest possible option at the time, Dumbledore knew he had subjected Mr. Potter to a childhood of neglect and abuse.

'Never again will he be at someone's mercy,' Dumbledore thought, with a tear in his eye. No, when Tom returned Harry would be armed with not only the knowledge of the prophecy, but all of the magical ability Albus could impart to him.

* * *

The morning of November first dawned and Harry awoke with a smile. He high fived his best mate, Ron Weasley, and with matching grins they bounced down the stairs.

Strolling into the Great Hall, Harry immediately spotted the girl he was looking for. Her bushy hair hung down over her face, as she was more engrossed in her book than her food. Harry pulled Ron over and slid onto the bench across from Hermione Granger.

"Hey," he said, quietly, yet she still jumped at the noise. "Hey yourself," she replied with a small smile. "Would you like to sit with us in Charms this morning?" Harry asked. She looked between them and Ron mumbled, "I'm still having trouble with Wingardium Leviosa, and uh… I was wondering if you maybe could help me today?" Hermione's heart melted at his hopeful expression, "I'd love to."

* * *

The Sun did not break through on the morning of December first, and Harry shivered a little as he sat down to eat. Ron's plate was soon half empty and he and Hermione shared a knowing grin with a shake of the head. Some habits only gained intensity, and Ron's aptitude for food was one of them.

Harry's fork paused halfway to his mouth as an unknown owl dropped in front of him. "That's a school owl," Hermione commented. Harry wondered who at Hogwarts would choose to owl him instead of just talking to him.

Slitting open the envelope Harry read,

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I happen to know you have a free period after breakfast and was hoping you could join me for a chat in my office. In case you were wondering, I do enjoy lemon drops._

 _Cordially yours,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Reading over his shoulder Hermione wondered aloud, "What could the Headmaster possibly need to speak to you about? The incident with the troll was already cleared up."

Harry just wanted to know, "Where is Dumbledore's office?" Both Ron and Hermione looked clueless, but a few seats down Fred Weasley turned. Tapping his brother on the shoulder Fred said, "Hey George, it sounds like Harry here needs a few sturdy guides on his quest to find the Headmaster." With a sly grin George replied, "Well, it certainly beats double Potions with the Slytherins!" Together, they shivered in abject horror.

Standing as one, Fred and George hauled Harry out of his seat and set off out of the Great Hall. Harry shook his head in amusement and sent a wave back to his friends as he trailed after them.

"So, Potter, what does Dumbledore want with you?" George asked. "No idea," Harry replied, "He only wrote some nonsense about lemon drops." "Ah," Fred nodded in understanding, "Then lemon drop must be the password." George whispered to conspiratorially to Harry, "We've become well acquainted with the Headmaster's quirks and riddles over our years here."

As they reached the stone gargoyle Fred suddenly shouted, "Lemon drop!" and George saluted the statue. Then they turned together and sprinted away laughing, leaving Harry slightly confused but grinning in spite of himself.

Up the winding stairs, Harry had reached to knock on the door when he heard, "Come in, Mr. Potter." Baffled, Harry pushed the door open and was met with the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "Sir, how did you know…" Harry started. "Another day, Mr. Potter," was the ready reply.

"Have a seat, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore began, gesturing at a lavish armchair in front of his desk. Nervously, Harry did so. "I'm sure you are wondering the reason I called you here," he stated, to which Harry nodded. "Well it is certainly not because you are in trouble," making Harry grin sheepishly and relax. "My reason actually begins with your scar, tell me Harry, what do you know about the wizard who fashions himself Lord Voldemort?"

"Well I know he killed my parents and tried to kill me," Harry began slowly, "But he just ended up giving me this scar." "Correct," replied the Headmaster, "But do you know why he tried to kill you or what your scar means?"

Harry could only shake his head.

* * *

"So this prophecy thing means only I can kill Voldemort, when he comes back to life, because my scar marks me as his equal?" Harry attempted to sum up the Headmaster's long explanation. "And you want to train me to beat him."

"Essentially, yes. I want to ensure you are ready to not only survive, but confront Lord Voldemort when he returns." Dumbledore maintained his calm exterior, but inside he unsure if he had revealed too much to Harry too soon.

Harry sat silent for a few minutes, his expression constantly changing. One second he was biting his lip in nervousness, then his brow was clenched in thought. Suddenly, his striking green eyes hardened and he looked towards Dumbledore with determination and courage shining through them.

"I'll do it, train with you I mean." Dumbledore smiled in response. "But," Harry continued, "Can Ron and Hermione join me? If I have to face the worst wizard ever I'd rather do so with my best friends than alone." Harry was trying to maintain his determined presence, but Dumbledore could tell he might cringe away if denied his request.

Dumbledore shrugged to himself and thought, 'A trio sounds promising.' Besides Minerva could not stop bragging about her new student. Ms. Granger did seem quite bright. And Mr. Weasley did have many talented older brothers, maybe he would grow to be a great wizard himself. 'Yes, this could work.'

Dumbledore awoke from his reverie and saw young Harry unconsciously biting his lip again. "Of course your friends can join you. I believe you are right that you may be stronger together than on your own. But Mr. Potter, I would caution you against revealing the content of these lessons, or the prophecy, to anyone outside the three of you. It would only complicate matters."

"I, I mean we, can do that, Sir. Can I go and tell them?" Harry asked, gaining excitement over the prospect of learning with his friends. Dumbledore chuckled and replied, "Yes, that concludes everything pertinent for this evening. You may go."

Hopping out of his chair, Harry made for the door. With it halfway open, he turned back to Dumbledore. With a seriousness that outshone his eleven years Harry made to speak, "Thank you Professor, for trusting me with my role and offering me lessons. I won't let you down."

The door shut and Dumbledore was left to his thoughts. To his left, Fawkes trilled a note that combined hope, love, and a promise of a better future. Thoroughly convinced in his approach, Dumbledore finished out loud, "No Harry, I don't believe you will."


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Lesson

Harry had been waiting all night and through breakfast for a chance to relay his conversation with Dumbledore to his friends. Seated in Charms class, Harry decided their present location might be his best bet. While most places in the castle allowed one to be overheard Charms class was so loud—what with everyone belting out new spells and groaning in frustration when they didn't work—that Harry thought he would be safe.

"Hey guys, I'm the Chosen One," Harry whispered to his friends in jest. "What!" Hermione whipped around and the feather she had been levitating was sent flying into the window. Ron only grunted in response, still half asleep.

Hermione nudged Ron awake and speared Harry with her gaze, "Explain." Eager to avoid her wrath, Harry launched into the tale of his conversation with Dumbledore. When he finished the prophecy with, " _And neither can live while the other survives,_ " Hermione burst into tears and Ron's face turned ghostly white.

"Hey guys, c'mon, I'm not totally screwed. Dumbledore said he'd train me to fight. Even better, I convinced him to let you two join me! We're gonna have private lessons with him," Harry paused thoughtfully, and finished, "And if he thinks investing his time into us is worth it then I for one am going to prove him right!"

Ron's face seemed to regain some of its color with Harry's pronouncement, and he nodded seriously in agreement. Hermione's face was alight with eagerness as she gleefully anticipated the kinds of things they would be learning.

"Spells that aren't in the curriculum, ancient magic, battle tactics, and probably a little healing," she listed off. Breaking her contemplation Hermione turned to the boys seriously, "You know this means we'll have to be ahead on our normal schoolwork. You two can't continue to slack off. If we're going to face V-Voldemort," she stumbled over the name, "we need to be at the top of our class, and likely the best Hogwarts has ever seen."

Harry nodded determinedly whereas Ron seemed to cower away a little. He mumbled apologetically, "I don't think I'll ever be that talented. Maybe you guys should find someone else…"

"Nonsense," Hermione replied. "We'll work with you. Let's start with perfecting Wingardium Leviosa. Remember, swish and flick!"

Harry could only smile as Ron frowned in concentration. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather rose gradually and hung in front of his eyes, wavering just slightly, while Ron's brow grew thick with sweat.

He finally dropped his concentration, and with it fell the feather, yet Ron was elated. "Oh, well done Mr. Weasley!" cheered Professor Flitwick, "A most excellent demonstration of the levitation spell." Ron grew pink with pride, and quietly thanked Hermione.

Harry quickly realized how lucky he was to have such supportive friends, who would go out of their elements to stick by his side. He had been so scared they would reject him and he would be all alone against Voldemort.

Harry was filled with the urge to express his gratitude to them, at least until Hermione faced him, "All right, Harry, your turn." He grimaced, the words dying on his lips. However his friends didn't need them, as Ron clapped him on the back and Hermione gave him a knowing smile.

* * *

The weeks following that Charms class quickly rolled by with no word from Dumbledore. Harry especially was getting quite anxious to meet for their first lesson. However, the trio held their curiosity and focused heavily on their schoolwork. Even Ron decided to make his work a priority, if only so he could relax with his friends when it was complete.

Harry and Hermione quickly surpassed their peers as a result of their dedication. The two were generally the first to master a new spell, competing over who could get it first. Ron was not far behind them, normally the third in the class to master the spell, sometimes even beating out one of the other two.

The three of them soon discovered that they excelled in different subjects. Harry was unbelievably talented in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Quirrell seemed to be quite frightened at how fast he had taken to the subject.

Hermione was tipped to be the next potions prodigy, much to the chagrin of Professor Snape. She soon started making slight corrections to the textbook instructions, to great success, despite the practice going against everything she previously believed in.

For the first time in his life Ron was proud of an ability that was all his own, transfiguration. With his mind set towards helping Harry he seemed to gain an iron will. This facet allowed him a unique control over the subject, as transfiguration was centered around willing the necessary change to occur. Professor Mcgonagall was astounded at his academic turnaround, but ecstatic nonetheless to have found such a talented student.

However, it was Charms where the trio excelled as one. The class fell somewhere between all of their abilities which allowed them to work together to master new spells. Hermione generally concentrated on the theory behind the spell while Harry had a raw affinity with magic that helped with the practical side. Ron took the advice of both and weaved it together in a way that made each spell come to life.

The trio's patience finally paid off on the last day of classes before Christmas break. Harry received another letter from a school owl at breakfast. In his excitement to open the letter Harry knocked over his pumpkin juice, breaking the glass and spilling juice all over himself. In a matter of seconds Hermione had repaired the glass, while Ron sent a quick "Scourgify," towards the juice. Harry hadn't even looked up from the letter.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _With the holidays upon us I feel it is an opportune time to begin your lessons, as there will be few distractions. Please join me in my office at eight o'clock this evening. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley should accompany you._

 _Cordially yours,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. One will likely find it impossible to perform magic with a Licorice Wand._

Hermione bounced off her seat in excitement while Harry and Ron shared a grin. "Oh, I can't wait to see what he is going to teach us. I tried to do some research on situations like ours, but there are no recorded instances of a Headmaster or Headmistress taking on students!" Hermione exclaimed in exasperation.

Ron shrugged, "There's no use dwelling on it right now, besides we've got to get to Herbology soon or we'll be late." He stood, grabbing a muffin to take for the walk. Harry pulled Hermione out of her seat and they set off at a brisk pace.

* * *

"Licorice Wand." Harry stated confidently to the stone gargoyle. It hopped aside obligingly so Harry, Ron, and Hermione could ascend the stairs. This time Hermione reached to knock, but barely got her hand up before, "Come in you three."

"Sir, how did…" she began. Harry held up his hand and in an authoritative voice said, "Another time, Ms. Granger." to which Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"Before Mr. Potter exposes any more of my eccentricities I'd like to welcome the three of you and thank you for coming. You may not realize it, but agreeing to these lessons took far more courage than the average witch or wizard. I am so proud of you, Harry, for facing your destiny head on, and of you two, Ron and Hermione, for sticking by your friend." The three of them stood a little straighter at the praise while the portraits on the wall cheered them on.

"Now, I believe an explanation of these lessons is in order," he said, to which Hermione eagerly nodded.

"To be frank, I am going to teach you to fight. However, my lessons will bear little resemblance to those of, say the Auror Academy. By your completion of Hogwarts I hope you will each be some of the most accomplished duelists to ever grace our walls. However, even that would only put you on par with some of Voldemort's lesser Death Eaters, as they have years of experience and Dark magic to aid them."

"My grand hope is to create an unorthodox, but extremely deadly attack force out of the three of you. Three on one is good odds to begin with, however, with teamwork and strategy behind you I believe your trio could be lethal to any foe. With my admittedly extensive knowledge of magic and your youthful ingenuity I believe we can push the barriers of battle magic." At this point Dumbledore paused to consider how his words affected his students.

Ron's face lit up at the mention of strategy, he wondered if he could convert his success at strategizing in chess to the battlefield. Hermione was calm and thoughtful, for once, as she considered the concept of battle magic. Harry asked the first question, "Professor, how does having three people increase our chances, outside of a sheer numbers advantage?"

"An excellent question Harry, I have a few ideas myself, but I'd like to see what you three can come up with on your own first." Dumbledore replied. He was greatly enjoying the chance to teach once again.

Surprisingly, it was Ron who answered, "Well… you could do things faster right? Like Harry could send some pebbles at someone while I transfigured them into arrows."

"Certainly you could, Mr. Weasley, however, you will find that some accomplished wizards can perform the same task in less time than it would take the two of you together."

"Well then,... someone could shield the other two while they go and attack!" Ron answered confidently this time.

"A fantastic strategy Mr. Weasley!" Dumbledore praised, "When one wizard or witch is casting spells he or she usually only uses shield charms if necessary. Basic shield charms will block a few spells at a time, and it is impossible to cast another spell while holding a shield. Of course, there are more durable shields that require more power, however, once again the caster will not be able to go on the offensive while behind a shield. However, if one of you could cover the entire trio with a shield it would leave the other two free to go on the offensive."

Ron was animated over this idea and planned aloud, "We could advance in a triangle, with a point man," Ron winked at Harry, "sending the most powerful spells. The one to the left could hold a shield around all three of us. Since we're all right handed it makes more sense for the second person to go on the offensive from the right side, where there is more room to maneuver the wand arm. They could send subtler spells that get lost behind the powerful ones of the point man!" Ron finished his thought triumphantly, proud of his strategy.

"A well formed plan I must say," Dumbledore acknowledged, slightly amazed. While he had been considering the same strategy he had not expected young Ronald to catch on so quickly. Maybe he was underestimating the three young minds in front of him. Shrouding his incredulity Dumbledore asked again "Now, any other ideas?"

Hermione was ready this time and answered, "Well, three spells should be more powerful than one, so where one spell may not be able to break a shield three might."

"Certainly possible, even plausible, Ms. Granger. And indeed this tactic is useful when breaking down wards especially, which we will look into later." Dumbledore replied. "Mr. Potter?" he questioned, shifting his eyes.

Harry seemed to be deep in thought, but, shaking himself, he asked, "Sir, are there spells that require more than one person to cast them? Or ways to combine spells from different people so that they layer on top of each other and maybe makes a greater impact?"

Dumbledore's face was unreadable, "There are spells that require more than one caster, mostly because the power needed to execute the spell is too great for one individual. Your second point is an interesting one, Harry, could you give me an example of what you had in mind for a layered spell?"

"Well… say I banished a feather at Ron, could Hermione infuse a stunning spell into the feather so it knocks Ron out?"

"Unfortunately, no. The stunning spell would pass through the feather until it hit something more solid. However, there have been records of magical nests, for lack of a better term, in which one individual creates a ball of ambient magic capable of trapping a spell." Here Dumbledore paused in thought. "In your case, if you could create this nest than Hermione's stunning spell would be caught in it, and if you banished the nest at Ronald then it would knock him out. The useful thing about these nests is that one can add multiple spells to the nest, say a cutting curse, which would hit an opponent simultaneously with the stunning spell, doing even more damage."

"Sir, can nests be blocked by shields?" Hermione asked, hanging onto his every word. She was entranced by this abstract form of magic.

"Yes, and no," was the cryptic reply. "With a strong enough shield a nest can be blocked completely, however, this is extremely difficult to manage if the nest contains multiple spells. The more likely outcome is that the nest explodes and some of its spells break through the weakened shield. In my example, it is likely that the nest would hit a shield and the cutting curse would be blocked while the stunning spell broke through. A stunning spell carries more magical weight behind it than a cutting curse, therefore it is less likely to be stopped. It could still be stunted, however, in which case the spell may only daze the opponent."

"As you can see," Dumbledore continued, "this is an intriguing avenue of magic, one which I hope to explore with you three in the future. However, it requires an impressive amount of power to create the nest, and even more to add multiple spells to it. It remains to be seen whether any of you possess this type of raw magical power." Dumbledore did not add that he believed only Harry would be capable of it, as Voldemort seemed to have passed some of his power over to Harry that Halloween night.

"Now nests are not the only special brand of magic that can be used by a team. However, I will not delve into any others tonight because none them will be possible until you three expand your magical reserves and current repertoire of spells. I took the liberty of preparing a list that I would like you to practice over the break." He gave Harry a slip of paper. "I do believe the three of you are staying at the castle?" he inquired.

The trio nodded quickly to which Dumbledore stated, "Excellent. We will meet again at the end of the break, at which point I hope you will have some, if not all of those spells mastered."

Seeing their resolve harden Dumbledore smiled inwardly, "I will see you then." Standing Dumbledore excused them, "You may leave now, but remember to enjoy your break while you are practicing. You are only young once." He was eyeing Ms. Granger as he said this as she seemed ready to tear the list out of Harry's hands.

"We will Sir, thank you." Harry spoke, pocketing the list. Trying not to walk too quickly to the door, they exited the office. Once they reached the hall Harry retrieved the sheet from his pocket and read aloud:

 _Accio - summoning charm_

 _Bombarda - blasting curse_

 _Depulso - banishing charm_

 _Expelliarmus - disarming charm_

 _Protego - shield charm_

 _Reducto - reductor curse_

 _Stupefy - stunning spell (Rennervate - reviving spell)_

"I've never heard of any of these spells, save the disarming charm, and that's only because I read ahead into some of second year." Hermione said all of a sudden. At this announcement Harry and Ron shared a knowing grin. Unfazed, Hermione continued excitedly "These must all be spells they don't teach us for at least a few years!"

"Well, Voldemort's gonna be years ahead of us," Harry said glumly, "so I guess it's good Dumbledore's asking us to move fast."

"Hey mate, we'll work on it together, and we'll be ready for him." Ron said trying to cheer Harry up. "Besides, now we have a good reason to practice my foolproof strategy!"

"Arrogant prat," Hermione slapped his upper arm, "I'm sure Dumbledore had already thought of that." "Well he didn't say so did he?" was Ron's sly comeback. The two friends continued to bicker back and forth all the way to Gryffindor tower, while Harry walked between them deep in thought.

Dumbledore had said it required a lot of power to create a magical nest. Harry didn't know if he possessed the kind of power necessary for that skill, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. "Tomorrow," Harry said suddenly, stopping his friends as they reached the Fat Lady, "tomorrow we start on these spells."

"Right," Ron agreed, "after breakfast."


End file.
